Mon chéri
by H2PHaarate
Summary: Kisah dari Omega Seokjin dengan Beta Namjoon yang hadir sebagai Alpha ketika mengetahui bahwa Seokjin adalah mate-nya. Top!Namjoon Bot!Seokjin #NAMJIN


Berisik!

Suasana sekolah menengah atas ini benar-benar terasa semakin memuakkan untuk Seokjin. Suara tak terkontrol para murid di lorong sekolah memekakkan telinganya. Bukan tidak menyukai keramaian, namun Seokjin tidak menyukai gosip. Bisik-bisik yang diucapkan pemilik mata-mata yang memandang dengan mengejek. Apalagi itu ditujukan untuknya. Siswa tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah atas yang masih belum mengetahui dirinya itu _apa._

Usianya seharusnya sudah cukup untuk mengetahui dirinya itu masuk kategori apa. Tidak biasanya seorang berusia 18 tahun belum mengetahui jati dirinya seperti itu. Itu membuat Seokjin kesal. Sedih. Rasanya ingin berteriak dan memaki semua orang. Tapi memang ini salah siapa. Bukan siapapun. Mungkin memang tubuhnya yang tidak yakin ingin menjadi _apa_. Itu membuat Seokjin semakin kesal.

Sedari kecil, orang tuanya sedikit yakin bahwa mereka mendapatkan Alpha kedua dalam keluarganya. Kakaknya 'hadir' sebagai seorang beta, maka mereka mengharapkan Seokjin pun hadir sebagai Alpha atau beta. Bukan karena alasan khusus, namun dalam silsilah keluarga mereka tidak pernah hadir seorang Omega. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa merawat anak mereka dengan baik jika hadir sebagai Omega. Kekhawatiran seperti itu yang membuat harapan Seokjin hadir sebagai beta atau Alpha muncul.

Jika kau seorang Beta, maka kau akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda mulai dari usia yang cukup muda. Seperti kakaknya, yang sudah menunjukkan rasa hormat yang besar pada ayah mereka sejak masih sangat muda. Usia 8 tahun. Kakaknya selalu mengikuti apa yang diucapkan ayah mereka. Tidak seperti Seokjin yang sedikit membangkang cenderung tidak ingin mendengarkan. Sebuah tanda (mungkin) dari seorang Alpha yang tidak menerima perintah dari orang lain. Juga karena tanda-tanda Alpha tidak akan terlihat begitu cepat. Seokjin sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu yang dimaksud tanda yang akan menunjukkan ia seorang Alpha. Ibunya pernah berkata, akan tumbuh beberapa tanda di tubuh. Dan perasaan ingin melindungi yang besar.

Menjadi Omega pun bukan sesuatu yang rendah. Justru sebaliknya. Di jaman sekarang, sungguh sangat jarang ditemui adanya omega. Mereka seperti akan punah. Kebanyakan orang sekarang hadir jika tidak sebagai Alpha, maka Beta. Pengecualian dengan anak pertama dari keluarga Park, Jimin namanya, anak tahun pertama yang hadir sebagai seorang omega. Seharusnya sudah bisa ditebak karena Omega, seperti Park Jimin, biasanya terlahir dengan paras yang lebih dari kebanyakan. Lebih cantik, lebih manis, lebih memukau, lebih segalanya. Sebagian besar Omega menggunakannya sebagai modal untuk menjadi artis, atau model, dan pekerjaan terkait dengan penampilan. Maka Park Jimin, menjadi seorang primadona sekolah dalam waktu semalam. _Pheromones_ yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat seluruh Alpha di sekolah meneteskan air liur. Menjijikkan, namun mereka tidak bisa menahan diri. Karena insting mereka bekerja diluar kehendak terhadap wangi tubuh Park Jimin. Setiap hari ia akan mendapatkan puluhan bunga, coklat, hingga pakaian bermerek paling mahal sekalipun. Hadiah rayuan dari para Alpha –kadang Beta- untuknya. Beranda depan rumahnya pun selalu dipenuhi oleh hadiah _Courting_ seperti itu.

Hingga Min Yoongi datang dan menggigit lehernya. Memaksa Park Jimin memakai jaketnya agar bau tubuhnya menyelimuti tubuh Jimin. Mengklaim Omega itu sebagai miliknya. Dalam semalam pula, Park Jimin kehilangan kepopulerannya. Hadiah-hadiahnya, dan pujian-pujian yang selalu diterimanya. Namun kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkannya ketika Min Yoongi berada di dekatnya ia rasa sepadan dengan semua itu. Ketika kau sudah bertemu dengan _mate_-mu, tidak ada lagi yang lebih penting. Seluruh hidupmu berputar di sekitar _mate._ _Mate_ diatas segalanya, bahkan keluarga dan packmu.

Calon pemimpin keluarga Min telah mengumumkan bahwa siapapun yang berani mendekati Park Jimin, mereka akan berhadapan dengannya. Tentu saja, tidak ada satupun di sekolah yang berani menentangnya. Alpha yang memiliki badan tidak seperti alpha kebanyakan itu, pemegang medali emas kejuaraan Judo nasional, memiliki hobi menembak dan berburu. Tidak ada yang berani mengambil resiko peluru pistol angina bersarang di kening.

Seluruh siswa di sekolah ini sudah hadir sebagai Alpha, Beta atau Omega-untuk Park Jimin. Hanya Seokjin saja yang belum. Memalukan? Tidak. Untuk apa merasa malu hanya karena kau belum tahu kau ini apa. Seokjin tahu dirinya itu apa. Ia bukan hanya anggota _pack _keluarga Kim, salah satu keluarga _Werewolf_ di Korea, Kim Seokjin adalah seorang pemuda yang akan menggantikan ayahnya untuk memimpin perusahaan keluarganya dan akan menjadikan perusahaan itu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea selatan. Bahkan dunia. Toh, kakaknya tidak ingin mewarisi perusahaan keluarga karena ia lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Menjadi koki contohnya.

"Sibuk meratapi nasib burukmu, Kim?"

Berbicara soal Pack keluarga Kim, siswa tahun kedua yang memiliki suara rendah bercampur sedikit suara nasal bernama Kim Namjoon pun salah seorang anggotanya. Beta keluarga Kim dari Ilsan itu selalu bisa membuatnya kesal. Senyuman mengejek yang selalu berada di bibirnya, satu sudut tertarik ke atas. Ingin rasanya membelai wajah itu dengan sebuah tonjokan telak. Tapi Seokjin masih bisa berpikir jernih. Tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan tenaga untuk orang seperti Kim Namjoon. Beberapa minggu lagi dan ia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Meninggalkan semua gunjingan memekakkan telinga itu. Dan meninggalkan ejekan Kim Namjoon.

"Sibuk memikirkan wajahmu, Kim."

"Wah, aku tersanjung kau ternyata memperhatian wajahku."

"Sulit sekali untuk tidak melakukannya. Wajahmu begitu menggoda untuk ku tonjok."

Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak, bergegas memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam ransel. Ingin sekali cepat pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Belakangan punggungnya seperti ingin membunuhnya. "Senang sekali dalam beberapa minggu aku akan lulus, dan tak harus merasa mual lagi setiap melihat wajah itu."

Terburu ia ingin segera pergi dari kelas ini. Ia memutar kakinya dan berniat beranjak ketika lengan atasnya terasa nyeri. Genggaman tangan begitu erat hingga mengganggu peredaran darah di nadinya. Kim Namjoon benar-benar berminat untuk mengukur tingkat kesabarannya. Sepertinya. Jika Seokjin terpancing, maka ia kalah. Dan Seokjin tidak suka kalah.

"Kau cukup berani untuk ukuran werewolf yang tidak memiliki tempat." seringai mengejek itu lagi. Sumpah demi apapun, Seokjin membenci pemuda ini.

"Kau cukup berani untuk ukuran seorang Beta."balas Seokjin. Tak lupa senyuman manis yang tidak menyentuh ujung matanya ia berikan. "Adikmu yang suka memakai pewarna bibir dan cat kuku itu, siapa namanya? Ah, ya, Taehyung. Dia Alpha kan? Sayang sekali, ia yang akan mewarisi pack kita, anak bungsu, daripada kau yang anak tertua."

Semua orang mengetahui bahwa hal itu taboo untuk diucapkan. Seokjin tidak perduli. _Mood_nya sudah cukup hancur sejak matanya terbuka pagi ini tanpa ditambah oleh Kim Namjoon. Badannya terasa panas dan tidak nyaman. Sebentar kau merasa kedinginan hingga kau membawa baju hangatmu dalam ransel. Sebentar kemudian kau merasa panas, hingga ingin membuka setiap helai kain yang kau kenakan. Sungguh menyiksa. Mengurus beberapa berkas kelulusan dan penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitas pilihannya adalah satu-satunya alasan ia berada di gedung sekolahnya ini. Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya kecuali bergelut dengan kasurnya yang empuk dan dikelilingi berbagai makanan manis. Ah, es krim terdengar enak saat ini. Mungkin ia juga akan membeli satu lusin _macaroon_ sebelum pulang.

Cukup lama juga ia menanti adanya sebuah hantaman pada pipi –atau mungkin rahang, namun hingga pikiran membeli _macaroon_ dan sepotong besar pie aple dengan bubuk kayu manis, rasa sakit tidak juga datang. Bukankah seharusnya Kim Namjoon sudah meninju dan mengirimnya terbang melintasi meja-meja siswa ke permukaan tembok keras di seberang ruangan?

"He-hei, kau tak apa?"

Mengapa pula suara Kim Namjoon terdengar bergetar? Ah, badannya semakin memanas. Terburu, ia melepas jaketnya. Panas. Apa ia demam tinggi hingga ia mengompol? Tidak, air seni tidak terasa lengket seperti ini. Apa yang terasa lengket yang mengalir di antara kakinya?

"AH!" tangan yang mencengkram erat lengan atasnya terlepas. Seokjin merosot ke lantai kelas, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dingin yang menusuk tulangnya, namun panas yang membuatnya sesak untuk menarik nafas. Sesuatu yang terus mengalir dari kunci pahanya membuatnya semakin merasa risih. Ia menarik kedua kakinya mendekat pada dadanya, seakan ingin melipat badannya menjadi dua. Air mata membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sesaat ia mengira melihat Park Jimin berlari dengan kencang entah kemana. Wajah Kim Namjoon terlihat seperti ketakutan. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar, kaku pada tempat kakinya berpijak.

"Beri jalan!" suara yang biasanya hangat dan ceria kini terdengar terlalu serius untuk Seokjin. Jung Hoseok, anggota klub kesehatan di sekolah terlihat mencoba menerobos kerumuman siswa yang melihatnya terbaring. Tak berdaya. "Seokjin-ssi, kau akan baik-baik saja. Ayo, kubantu istirahat di ruang kesehatan."

Sepertinya Park Jimin pergi untuk memanggil Jung Hoseok. Susah payah, keduanya membantunya berdiri. Tertarih mereka bertiga melewati kerumuman siswa yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seokjin pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini. Seperti Déjà vu. Pandangan mata para siswa yang seakan menatapnya dengan kelembutan yang nyata. Kekaguman dan rasa iri yang terpampang. Kejadian ini pernah ada di lingkungan sekolah, pada masa orientasi siswa baru. Dan Park Jimin terjatuh di tengah aula sekolah saat pidato penyambutan ketua osis –Min Yoongi, bahkan belum setengah selesai.

Kim Seokjin, hadir sebagai seorang Omega.

Kakinya bisa ia kendalikan kembali ketika Kim Seokjin sudah meninggalkan ruangan kelas, ketika sosok yang terkulai lemah itu tak lagi bisa dilihatnya. Kim Namjoon merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang terjadi begitu ia mengetahui bahwa Kim Seokjin hadir sebagai Omega. Begitu bau tubuh Seokjin menguar dan memasuki indera penciumannya. Kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit Seokjin terasa tersengat. Panas seakan mengalir dari permukaan kulit Seokjin pada kulitnya sendiri. Ia berlari, tidak menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya dan meninggalkan sekolah. Tidak pula menghiraukan sapaan ibunya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar dan menguncinya.

Nafasnya memburu. Sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ada yang berubah tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Celana yang dipakainya terasa sesak hingga menyakitkan. Seketika ia melepaskan celana yang terasa menyiksa itu dan melemparkan sembarangan. Celana pendek yang dipakai di dalam jeans pun menghilang. Matanya hanya terfokus pada kelaminnya. Sesuatu yang terlihat membesar di pangkal kelaminnya menakutinya. Benda itu tidak pernah ada disana sebelumnya.

"SIAPA DI DALAM!" seperti raungan, suara adik laki-lakinya terdengar. Gedoran kuat membuat daun pintu kamarnya bergetar. "KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"Taehyung, ada apa? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" suara ibunya pun kemudian terdengar.

"Ada orang asing di dalam kamar kakak."

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu! Tapia da Alpha asing memasuki rumah kita!" 

Perlahan ia membuka kunci kamarnya dan segera mengambil selimutnya. Menutupi bagian yang terasa semakin menyakitkan. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya agar tubuhnya pun tidak semakin berontak.

Kim Taehyung, adiknya, memang tidak pergi ke sekolah umum seperti dirinya. Memilih bersekolah di sekolah fashion. Meskipun ia terlihat seperti seorang flamboyant dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat feminine dengan wajah memakai polesan makeup, karakteristik seorang Alpha melekat padanya sedari kecil. Tidak seperti Namjoon yang selalu mengikuti apa kata orang tuanya, Taehyung selalu punya cara untuk membantah keduanya. Kedua orang tua mereka adalah Alpha. Anak yang lahir dari pasangan Alpha biasanya akan hadir sebagai Alpha pula. Kasusnya sendiri terbilang langka karena dia hadir sebagai Beta. Meski begitu, kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya sama. Tidak berbeda sedikitpun. Hanya saja, Taehyung yang akan menggantikan ayah mereka sebagai pemimpin pack. Bukan dirinya.

Taehyung menerjang masuk ke kamarnya dengan taring dan cakar yang mencuat. Kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri. Mencari sumber bau yang ingin diterkamnya tapi hanya mendapati kakaknya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Membelakangi mereka. "Apa ada orang lain disini?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku bersumpah ada bau Alpha lain disini."

"Taehyung-ah, tidak ada orang lain lagi disini."

Ibunya muncul dari balik punggung Taehyung. Keduanya menatapnya penuh Tanya. Namjoon menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Haruskah ia mempercayai apa yang terjadi atau menyangkalnya. Namun insting ibu dan adiknya pun tidak akan bisa ia kelabuhi. Mereka jelas mencium baunya yang berubah.

"_I popped a knot._" Gumamnya, menolak untuk melihat mata kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya yang melebar. "Aku punya _simpul_ di _sana_."

"_You WHAT?"_

Sepertinya bau tubuh Kim Seokjin menarik insting Alpha dalam dirinya. Tidak ada kasus yang seperti itu dalam sejarah _pack_ mereka. Beta tidak bisa menjadi Alpha, kecuali ia menantang Alpha terdahulu dan menang. Saat melihat Seokjin, ia ingin merengkuh tubuhnya yang terbaring di lantai. Ingin mencium lehernya yang dipenuhi keringat lalu menggigitnya. Ingin membuat tubuh Seokjin diselimuti dengan bau tubuhnya sendiri. Ia ingin membawakan Seokjin seekor rusa paling besar yang bisa dipikirkannya dan mempersembahkan ratusan bunga mawar di bawah kakinya. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut paling lembut dan membaringkannya di atas kasur paling empuk. Namun yang paling ingin ia lakukan adalah, menghentikan teriakan yang berdenging di telinganya. Raungan serigala dalam tubuhnya.

_"MILIKKU!"_

Serigalanya mengklaim Serigala Seokjin sebagai _mate_.

Kim Seokjin adalah _Mate_-nya.

.

.


End file.
